This invention relates generally to body fluid aspiration, and more particularly to improvements in needles and associated equipment used for such aspiration.
Needles are commonly inserted into a patient's body for fluid aspiration as by use of a syringe connected with the needle structure. Manipulation of the syringe to effect aspiration must be carefully carried out in order to minimize force transmission to the needle, as for example axially (which could be dangerous if the needle is inadvertently pushed further into the body) or laterally (which tends to enlarge the needle entry wound in the body). There is need for a means to prevent these occurrences, while allowing free manual manipulation of the syringe. There is also need for improvements in structure associated with the needle, and a stylet in the needle, to enhance their effectiveness in use.